This Bond
by Mannygill
Summary: R for explict language and for future chapters. I'm not saying anything, you'll just have to read it.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
It was the night of Wrestlemaina, a night where dreams do come true or at least they do in the WWE. Everyone was rushing about making sure everything was going according to plan. Stephanie made sure the Smackdown side of things were right and Shane made sure the Raw side of things were right. Linda and Vince made sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to be doing.  
  
"Where's Manny? It's time for her match." Linda asked Steph.   
  
"Erm…She's probably in her locker room. I'll go get her" Steph replied.   
  
Manny was sat on a chair as she felt proud of herself. Yeah, she was in one the main events at Wrestlemaina, but she had another reason and there was only one person she was gonna tell tonight. She imagined what it would be like at next year's Wrestlemaina. 'Everything's gonna change for the better'. She thought as she titled her head.  
  
"Manny."   
  
No response.  
  
"MANNY." Steph shouted as she clicked her fingers in Manny's face. Manny shook her head and realised who in front of here.  
  
"Steph, sorry, I was in my own little world." Manny replied as she stood up.  
  
"Mom sent me to tell you that your match is next. So hurry up, sis." Steph yelled as she walked out the locker room. You see, Manny's parents were close friends with Linda and Vince. Manny was only 5 when her parents passed away. Manny has lived with the McMahon's ever since.   
  
"Taker, you're next." The stageman shouted into the locker room of Mark Calloway. Mark stood up as he smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" A voice came from the doorway. Mark turned his head to face the door.  
  
"I'll tell you later. You're gonna be so happy when I tell you, Manny". Mark replied as he put his bandana on and followed Manny out the door. "Ready for the match?" Mark added as he started his bike.  
  
"Yeah, let's go kick some punk-ass." Manny growled as she climbed on the bike behind him. Everyone knew they were the best of friends. Some thought they were more than friends. But they didn't mind.  
  
Linda was stood waiting at the curtain as Manny and Mark pulled up beside her.   
  
"This doesn't look good." Mark whispered as he elbowed Manny.  
  
"Aunt Li….erm….we're here." Manny said as Linda just pointed to the stage. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"When were u gonna tell me you knew how to do the last ride?" Mark said in between breaths.  
  
"I just told you. Anyway, you wouldn't teach me so Glenn taught me." Manny said as she collapsed onto the sofa. "Mark, I have something to tell you."   
  
"Me first!"  
  
"No me"  
  
"Me first"  
  
"No, me first"  
  
"Me first, see I said it 3 times. I tell my news first." Mark chuckled as Manny screwed her face up in defeat. "Okay, tell me." Manny said as Mark stood her up.  
  
"Sara's pregnant. She wants to give the marriage one more chance." Mark said as Manny's eyes filled up with tears.  
  
"And what do you want?" Manny whispered.  
  
"I want the same. I think I should give her another chance. I mean you told me yourself not to hate people forever." Mark replied. He turned around and put his arms in the air. "Manny, I knew this one would last." Mark yelled as Manny quickly wiped a tear that was falling down her cheek.  
  
"What do you think?" Mark said as he turned around to face her.   
  
"I think you should go for it." Manny said softly.  
  
"I knew you would say that." Mark replied as he quickly packed his bag and put it on his shoulder.   
  
"What's the hurry?" Manny asked.   
  
"I talked to Vince earlier on and he gave me a couple of months off so I can be with Sara. I leave tonight." Mark said as he noticed the sadness in Manny's eyes. "Hey Manny, I won't be gone long. Promise you'll call me?" He said as he wiped her tears away. Manny nodded her head and smiled.  
  
"Go on, she's waiting for you." Manny finally said as Mark hugged her and walked out the locker room, leaving Manny all alone. She fell to the floor and cried.  
  
"But you can't leave me." She whispered as she put her knees under her chin.   
  
A couple of hours later, Manny stood up and started packing her things.   
  
"Manny"   
  
"Aunt Li" Manny whispered as she turned around.  
  
"What's wrong, hon?" Linda asked. Manny shook her head and carried on packing. Linda put her hand on her shoulder and turned her around.  
  
"Manny?" Linda asked as Manny eyes filled up again. Linda wrapped her arms around Manny when she burst into tears.  
  
"He's gone, Aunt Li. I never told him my good news. He's gone to be with Sara. I never told him how I felt." Manny sobbed as Linda stroked her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, Manny. Maybe it wasn't meant to be."  
  
"Yeah Manny, maybe it wasn't." A voice said.   
  
"Uncle Vi." Manny whispered as he wrapped his arm around her. "He told me earlier about Sara. I gave him some time off. I'll do the same for you if you want." Vince said as he sat Manny down.   
  
"Thank you. Uncle Vi." Manny replied softly as Vince sat next to her.  
  
"What are uncles for? Take as long as you like. Just remember to call me to let me how you're doing."  
  
"I will." Manny said as she got up, hugged Vince and Linda and walked out the locker room.  
  
"I hate to see the poor girl hurt like this." Linda said.  
  
"She's been through a lot. Give her a few weeks; she'll be back to her normal happy self." Vince replied. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Manny sighed as she got out the taxi. She got her bags out and paid the driver.   
  
"Thank you" she said as she handed him the money. The driver nodded his head and drove off. Manny walked to her house, unlocked the door and walked in. she dumped her bags in the hall and walked into the living room. All was quiet.   
  
"Hello. Ben, Joey?" She shouted. She looked around and sat down, turning the TV in the process. When suddenly, she felt something big fall on her feet and then on her laps. She looked down and smiled.   
  
"Ben, miss me?" Manny asked as Ben just gave her puppy eyes. "Come here. I swear sometimes you can the softest Rottweiler around." She said as she gave Benson a great big hug. She felt something move on her laps. "Joey, I've missed you too." Joey purred as Manny rubbed the Persian cat under his chin. "Hey where's Taj? I thought he was looking after you and the place." Manny said as she got up and checked everywhere.   
  
"I'm right here. I thought someone was breaking into the house." Manny shook her head.   
  
"Taj, would a thief use a key to come in?"   
  
"No"   
  
"Well then!" Manny replied as she picked up Joey. "Anyway, miss me?"  
  
"Yeah whatever, how come you here so early?" Taj asked. Manny turned around.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just say I've got time off." Manny said softly.  
  
"Okay. But you know I'm here if you need to talk." Taj said as Manny put Joey on the floor.  
  
"Yeah I know but I'd rather be alone for a while. Its okay, you can go now. I'll be fine."   
  
"Alright Manny, but promise you'll…."  
  
"call you, yes I will. I've gotta cal Aunt Li and Uncle Vi as well."  
  
"Okay, take care. I'll see myself out." Taj replied before walking out the door.   
  
Manny sighed as she laid down on the sofa. Ben titled his head to side before laying down next to the sofa.   
  
"You know what Ben. Life's a bitch. It treats like royalty for a while then it treats you like shit." Manny said softly as she stroked Benson. "Yep, a bitch" She whispered before closing her eyes and falling asleep.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"He'll be back soon, hurry up." She said.  
  
"Hey, these things can't be rushed." He said. Just then she heard the roar of a bike. She quickly stood up and started to pick things up. "Don't worry about anything. He won't know."  
  
"SARA!" Mark shouted as he put his bag down by the stairs. He looked around downstairs. "SARA!" He went up the stairs. He opened the door and froze as he saw what was in front of him.   
  
"You son of a bitch!" Mark growled as Sara's eyes were wide with fear. "I give you the job of taking care of the animals and you decide to fuck my wife! Get the hell out of here, before I make sure you don't get out of here alive." With that said, he gathered his clothes and ran out the house as fast as he could, leaving Mark and Sara in their bedroom. Sara stood there with just a bed sheet covering her. Mark stood in the doorway and he didn't look happy.  
  
"Mark, I….."  
  
"NO. I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANY OF THAT BULLSHIT ANYMORE!" Mark growled as Sara began to cry. "I hate to say this but Manny was wrong to make me believe that you had changed."  
  
"But Mark…."  
  
"No buts. I want you out this house and out my life." He said as he walked towards Sara. He got about 2 inches away from Sara's face "and I want a divorce." He said in his phenom voice. Sara burst into tears as she packed a few clothes into a bag.   
  
"I just want to let you know that I'm not pregnant with your baby. But I am pregnant." Sara cried before walking out the house and leaving her engagement and wedding rings on the table by the front door.   
  
Mark sunk to the floor as his eyes filled with tears. He stood and looked around. "DAMN!" he yelled as he slammed the door shut and went downstairs.   
  
**********************************************************  
  
Back in Stamford, Vince walked into Linda's office. He sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Linda asked as she put her papers down.  
  
"I've just heard about Mark. He doesn't sound good. I haven't heard anything from Manny."  
  
"And you're worried about them both?" Linda continued for him.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"In a couple of months I'll be going to the UK." Linda replied  
  
"What does that have to do with anything" Vince said as he sat down.  
  
"Manny has gone back to England, where her parents lived. I'll go and see how she's doing. I think for a couple of months, we should leave Manny and Mark to sort themselves out. Okay?"   
  
"Okay. What would I do without you?" Vince replied as he stood up and hugged his wife. Linda was about to open her mouth "don't answer that" he added as he put his hand over her mouth. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (a few months later)  
  
"Yes Vince, the UK tour is all sorted. It begins in a month." Linda said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"And yes, Shawn and Trish are with me. They have promotional appearances here. Yes, I'll see how Manny's doing. Okay Vince, bye."   
  
Shawn and Trish looked at each other.   
  
"How do you know Manny's in the UK?" Shawn asked as Linda put her phone away.  
  
"Long story!" She replied as she got out a small piece of paper. "Driver could you take us to this address?"   
  
"No problem" The driver replied as he took the piece of paper.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Manny was sat at her computer.   
  
"Let's see what emails I've got." She said as she took a sip of her tea. Benson sat next to her. "Well, there's one from my darling sister." She said sarcastically. "She says that I'm a bitch and I shouldn't even be a wrestler let alone wrestle with Taker." She chuckled before noticing the picture attached to the email. It was Taj and her sister together. Underneath the picture it said 'WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!' Manny quickly deleted the email and blocked her sister's and Taj's email address from ever emailing her again. "Just because he couldn't have me, he had to go to her. Well, they're right for each other, one's an asshole and the others a total tramp." She said as she checked the rest of her emails before having a bath. "I don't need them or mum, never cared anyway." Manny looked at herself in the mirror as she got out the bath. She smiled at herself. She went into her bedroom and smiled at the person smiling back at her.   
  
"I know dad, you miss me. But you're proud of me." She put some clothes on and went downstairs. She sat down on the couch and watched TV. A few minutes later, she heard the doorbell. She got the key and opened the door (although the chain was still on). She gasped as she saw who it was.  
  
"Manny"   
  
"Aunt Li" Manny whispered.  
  
"Well aren't you going to let me in? You've certainly got a lot of explaining to do." Linda replied. Manny took a deep breath and opened the door and walking away from the door. Linda followed her. Manny made sure that he back was facing Linda. "Manny, are you alright?" Linda said as she was concerned for her niece.   
  
'It's now or never' Manny thought as she raised her head. She slowly turned around.  
  
**Haha, I'll leave you all in suspense until the next chapter. Please review.** 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Linda gasped with shock as she saw the state of her niece. Manny looked at Linda and then at the floor.  
  
"Hey Linda, I paid the driver and brought all the bags…." Shawn said before looking at Manny. Trish walked in and immediately dropped her bag. Manny looked up with tears rolling down her cheek. She nodded her head and gave a small smile.   
  
"I'm sorry, aunt Li." She whispered.  
  
"Sorry. Is that all you can say?" Linda replied. "We've been wondering how you are and you never called."  
  
"But Aunt…."  
  
"I don't want to hear it. Vince gave you time off to get yourself together, not for maternity leave. After all we taught you, you still got yourself into this mess." Linda said as she glared at Manny. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself? You can start by telling me who the father is and how far along you are." Linda added as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Well, I've got 2 months to go and I'm sorry but I can't tell you who the father is." Manny replied as she wiped a tear from her cheek.  
  
"And why can't you tell me?" Linda asked, her voice slightly raised.  
  
"I can't tell you because…because…." Manny was cut off by Linda putting her hand up.  
  
"It's because you don't who the father is. Really Manny, I expected this from Stephanie not you. I never knew what kind of a slut you are! Good-Bye" Linda yelled before walking out the house and slamming the door behind her. Manny sat down as she felt her heart break into a million pieces.   
  
"Manny" Shawn said softly as he sat down next to her. Manny turned to face him. Shawn could see the hurt in her eyes.   
  
"It happened after the New Year's Party Uncle Vi did for everyone. We got really drunk. One thing led to another and this happened. He doesn't know. No-one does." Manny said quietly.   
  
"I sorry, Linda said those things." Shawn replied as he held Manny's hand in his.   
  
"It's…." Manny said. She looked around. "Where's Trish?"  
  
"She went after Linda. It's what?" Shawn replied.  
  
"It's….it's….it's…..one of my best friends." Manny cried as Shawn wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"Hey Manny, it's gonna be alright. Look, I have a few appearances to do then I'm free for a couple of months. Care to let me stay?" Shawn said as he looked down at Manny and smiled. "You let it all out. It's okay to cry sometimes."  
  
"Thank You" Manny replied as the tears continued to flow from her eyes.  
  
  
  
~~~~~Please read and review. More chapters on their way.~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Are you sure you're up to doing this tour? I mean…"  
  
"Look Glen, I know you mean well, but I have to get back to normal. Besides, I'm a free man now. Divorce came through yesterday and slutty bitch didn't get a penny." Mark said as the plane stopped at the airport in the UK. "Let's just work, rest and have a little fun along the way. Like the brothers of destruction used to do."  
  
"Yeah, let's go bro." Glen replied as they stepped out the plane and onto British ground.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
She was stepped out her front door as she felt something strange; she stood still for a while.  
  
"Manny, you okay?" Shawn asked as he noticed she had her hand on her stomach. Manny looked up.  
  
"No, I think. It's just that it feels like someone really close to me has arrived. It's a strange feeling."  
  
"I think you're referring to a certain baby living inside you."  
  
"Ha ha, you won't be laughing in a couple of week's time when I'll be cursing your pretty little ass." Manny said as a black Mercedes pulled up outside her house. The driver got out and opened one of the back doors. Manny froze as she saw who it was.  
  
"Manny, how've you been?" He said as he walked towards Manny. "Did you take Linda's words to heart?"  
  
"I'm…."   
  
"Shhh, give your uncle Vi a hug." Vince said. Manny burst into tears as Vince wrapped his arms around her. "Its okay, Uncle Vi's here for you and your child." He as Manny looked up at him and smiled. "Just tell me how long have you got left?"  
  
"A couple of weeks" Manny replied softly.  
  
"Right, that's plenty of time for to sort things out." Vince said as he started dialling his cell phone.  
  
"Dad, why didn't you wake me up?" A voice said from the car.  
  
"Shane." Manny said as she walked down to the car.  
  
"Manny, I've missed you." Shane replied as he wrapped his arms around Manny. "And I'll be called Uncle Shane soon."   
  
"C'mon, let's go inside and fix you two up with something to eat." Manny said as Shawn helped her inside.   
  
"I'm glad Shawn was here to take care of her." Shane said as he watched Shawn and Manny go inside.  
  
"Yeah, but I think he hasn't told her yet." Vince replied, leaving Shane thinking about what he meant.  
  
~~~~~~~Please, please review. More on it's way~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"How's Manny?"  
  
"Don't know, no-one's seen or heard from her since Wrestlemaina." Glen replied.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because Deadman…she left without telling. That's why I don't know. Apparently, she and Linda had this bust-up a month ago and she's told everyone that Manny's moved on. But there's something not quite right about that picture." Glen replied as he grabbed his holdall.  
  
"You're telling me. I have to find her. There's something she should know." Mark said as he signed for his rental car. "Hey she was close to Vince, maybe he knows where she is." He added. Glen shook his head in disagreement.  
  
"Vince and Shane are in the country but we've been told that he's taking care of some important business here. He won't be on the tour with us." Glen replied as Mark screwed his face up.  
  
"Well, she's gotta come back to the WWE sometime. Ain't she?" Mark asked as Glen shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Only time will tell."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Manny was sat on the sofa watching old wrestling tapes with Shane and Shawn either side of her.   
  
"No, I think that Hulk Hogan was the greatest of all time." Shawn said.  
  
"Hell no! Bret Hart's the greatest of all time." Shane replied.   
  
"You're both wrong, Andre the Giant all the way." Manny added.  
  
"No, Hogan."  
  
"Hart"  
  
"Hogan"  
  
"Hart"  
  
Meanwhile, Manny began to move about slightly. She tried to catch the guy's attention but no-one was listening. Manny felt something trickle down her leg, she carefully stood up and grabbed her cell phone. Her breathing became more and more heavy. Still, Shane and Shawn were still arguing over who was the greatest off all time.   
  
"Hello, Uncle Vi?" Manny said as she realised what was happening.  
  
"Manny. What's happened? Are you okay?" Vince replied as he detected pain from Manny's voice.  
  
"I think I'm in…..labour" Manny managed to sat before screaming as a jolt of pain ripped through her.  
  
"Ho……Manny." Shawn yelled as he rushed to Manny who by now had fallen to the floor due to the pain.  
  
"HELLO, HELLO. MANNY, ARE YOU THERE?" Vince yelled on the phone. Shane picked up the phone.  
  
"Dad….yeah….we'll get her there now…..we'll see you there….okay. Bye." Shane said as he disconnected the phone. In the meantime, Shawn had scooped Manny up in his arms and as heading for the door.   
  
"Grab the damn bag, you idiot. Vince is gonna freak when we get to the hospital." Shawn replied.  
  
"YOU ASSHOLES, STOP WORRYING ABOUT YOUR PRETTY LITTLE ASSES AND GET THIS THING OUTTA ME." Manny screamed as she nearly crushed Shane's hand while getting into the car.   
  
"Get in the car now." Shawn said.  
  
"But my hand." Shane cried as he held his hand. Shawn rolled his eyes as they both got in the car and sped off to the hospital.   
  
"IF MARK WAS HERE HE'D BE DOING FUCKIN' BETTER JOB THAN YOU LOT. GOD I WISH MARK WAS HERE." Manny screamed as both men covered their ears.  
  
"Can't we get that baby out right now? I mean we could smoke the thing out." Shane said. Shawn looked at him in disgust."   
  
*********************************************************  
  
Mark woke up in his hotel room. His green eyes were greener and wider than ever.  
  
"Mark, dude. You okay?" Glen asked as he felt a little intimidated by Mark at the moment.  
  
"I thought I heard someone call me. It's like they want me to be there with them, right now." Mark replied as he got up and looked out the window.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean the only time something like this happens is when Manny…." Glen stopped as Mark grabbed his cell phone, bandana and shades and rushed out the hotel room.  
  
"Oh my God, She's here." Glen whispered as he saw Mark getting into his rental and driving off.   
  
~~~~~~Please leave your thoughts and any ideas about where this story can go. i promise you more is on it's way~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"C'mon Manny, we're nearly there you just need to calm down." Shawn said. Manny then slapped him upside the head. "Hey careful, my head still feels like shit."   
  
"Oh yeah, well if you don't get to that hospital soon, then you'll be wishing those 9 thugs where here protecting you ass!" Manny said before screaming and crushing Shane's good hand.  
  
"Oh my God, my hands. I think she's broken my hands." Shane wined.  
  
"Look, I don't really give a rat's ass about your hand…." Manny said before getting cut off by Shawn.  
  
"We're here!"  
  
"Thank God." Shane mumbled.   
  
"Where took you so long?" A voice growled at them. Shawn and Shane froze.  
  
"Dumbasses!" Manny said as she struggled to get into a wheelchair. Vince took hold of the handles and rushed to the Maternity ward, with Shane and Shawn in tow.   
  
"Excuse me Nurse, my niece's water broke about 30 minutes ago." Vince said to the nurse.   
  
"Ah, I believe this is Manny. I took the call, from Vince?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me." Vince replied.  
  
"Okay, Manny's room's ready, make sure she's settled in. This is gonna be a long day." The nurse said as she led them to the private room.   
  
"What do you mean by long day?" Manny asked.  
  
"Well, looking at your records, when you waters broke and this being your first born, it's gonna take a while."   
  
"Great!" Shane and Shawn said together.  
  
"Where will I find Manny Gill?"   
  
"She's on ward 13." The receptionist replied as she seemed to be in a trance.  
  
"Thank You." He said walking away. "I think she knows who I am." He said to himself quietly.  
  
"You two better work out who's gonna calm her down. It's your fault she's in this state." Vince said as Shane and Shawn sat outside the Manny's room.  
  
"You go, you're the one that didn't listen to her." Shawn finally said.  
  
"Why should I go? She crushed both my hands." Shane replied.  
  
"You go"  
  
"No, you"   
  
"You"  
  
"You"  
  
"No…"   
  
"How about both of you stay out here until you both grow up and act like adults." Vince said.  
  
"Vince?" A voice said. Vince stood up and looked at who the voice came from.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Vince asked as the person came nearer.  
  
"I need to talk to you, urgently."   
  
"Okay…erm….why don't you two go and keep Manny company, I'll come in a bit." Vince said. Shane and Shawn immediately went into Manny's room.  
  
"Well, what have got to say for yourself?"  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Manny has a long wait ahead of her. She came in a couple of hours ago. How did you know and what do you need to tell me?" Vince replied.  
  
"Erm……How can I tell you this?........"   
  
"Just spit it out." Vince said impatiently.  
  
"Erm….well……I'm the father of Manny's baby."  
  
Haha, I'll leave you in suspense. I don't know who to have as the father. But please review and tell me who you think should be the father (or is it that obvious that i can't see it, even though I am writing it). 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Whoa….wait a minute! Vince said as he put his hand up. "Okay. If you're the father, then tell me a few details. How did you know she's here? How did it all start? Why didn't you say anything before?"  
  
"Erm…"   
  
"Look, I don't need any crap right now. So just tell me everything 'cause your job maybe on the line Deadman." Vince yelled.  
  
"Okay…okay, it all began at the New Year's Party you planned for the whole roster."

* * *

"Well, well, well. If it isn't dumb and dumber!" Manny said sarcastically as Shawn and Shane walked in. "How was the roasting you got from Uncle Vi?"  
  
"He was in the middle of it when someone came in." Shane replied as Shawn nodded in agreement.  
  
"Who?"   
  
"It was…." Shawn said as he looked away from Manny.  
  
"Just tell me, I can take it. Please I need to know." Manny cried as Shawn held her hand.  
  
"It was Taker. Mark's here." Shawn replied. Manny let go of Shawn's hand and gripped the bed.   
  
"Where is he?"   
  
"He's outside talking to Vince." Shane said.   
  
"How did he know I was here?" Manny said as her eyes began to fill up. "I never told him. I haven't spoken to him since Wrestlemaina."  
  
"I don't want him in here. I'm not ready for that. Please, don't let him in here." Manny said as she burst into tears.  
  
"Hey Manny, I promise I won't let him in here." Shawn said softly as he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

"Look, I believe you. But I have to put Manny first. I mean she hasn't told anyone who the father is yet. It's up to her."  
  
"I know, but can I at least see her?" Mark asked as Vince looked at Manny's room.  
  
"I sorry. I can't put her through that again. You wait out here to see how she's doing. But I don't want to see her hurt." Vince replied. Just then, Shawn came out of Manny's room.   
  
"Erm…Vince." Shawn said as he called Vince over to one side. "Manny knows Mark's here. She says that she's not ready to see him yet. She doesn't want him in there with her." Shawn whispered. Vince turned around and walked towards Mark.   
  
"I'm sorry. She knows you're here, but she's not ready yet. Like I said before, you can wait out here and see how she feels later on." Vince said as Mark sighed heavily. "I understand." Just then the nurse had come out of the room.   
  
"Nurse, how is she doing?" Vince asked as the nurse wrote something down.   
  
"Well, she's dilated by 5cm. She's got another 5 to go. Manny and baby are doing fine." The nurse replied before walking into another room.  
  
"Vince, I need to just do something I'll be back as soon as I can." Shawn said quietly as Vince knew what he had to do.  
  
Mark sat down on a chair and hoped for the best. Vince put a hand on Mark's shoulder and nodded before going back into Manny's room.   
  
"I'm sorry Manny; I never should have left you." Mark whispered as he buried his head in his hands.  
  
**(Wipes tear from eye). I'm sorry, but you just have to feel sorry for Mark here. What is going with Shawn? Has Manny gone mad, where she doesn't want to see Mark? All will be revealed in future chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 "Shane don't deny it, I rule when it comes to this game." Manny said as Vince walked in.  
"Okay, okay. You win. You're the ruler of all rulers." Shane replied sarcastically.  
"Like the playstation 2 I had put in for you?" Vince finally said. Manny turned towards Vince.  
"Where is he?" Manny said as Vince sat next to her bed.  
"He's outside. I told him that you didn't want him in here. But I let him wait outside. Is that okay?" "I suppose." "Manny, please answer me one question. Is Mark the father?" Vince asked as Manny looked down. "Look, I know I have never asked this before. I also know that you know who the father and that you're protecting whoever it is. Don't worry; he won't suffer because of this. Now tell me who the father is?" Manny looked at Shane as did Vince. "Shane?" Vince said raising his eyebrows. "Fine, I need to get my hands checked out anyway. But I demand a rematch." Shane replied before going out of the room.  
"Are you gonna tell me now?" Vince said. Manny slowly nodded. She placed one hand on her stomach.  
"Mark" She whispered. Vince then exhaled as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He placed his hand on Manny's shoulder and smiled. "Do you love him?" Vince asked. Manny lifted her head and looked at Vince.  
"I…don't know. This all happened so fast. I was gonna tell him everything after Wrestlemaina. But then I felt all alone when he left that night. I was so confused so I didn't tell anyone. I don't know if I love him or not anymore. I'm just so confused, uncle Vi." Manny replied as Vince wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry." She whispered as tears fell from her eyes.  
"Don't be. It's not anyone's fault this happened. Just think of this as a gift from above." Vince replied as Manny felt grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard.  
"You didn't yell, like Shane did." Manny said afterwards.  
"Shane has a long way to go. Anyway, while Linda went through this I learnt to squeeze her hand. She didn't notice." Vince said as Manny giggled. "Thank you, uncle Vi." Manny said softly.  
"I love you too, Manny." Vince replied as Shawn came back.  
"Am I interrupting?" "No, Shawn. How are things?" Vince asked as Manny wiped her face with a tissue.  
"Fine, Things are going great." Shawn said as he sat next to Manny on her bed.  
  
"Hello, Glen." "Hey Mark. Did you find her?" "Yeah, she's in the hospital." "I hope it's nothing serious." "Not in that way. Remember when you saw me New Year's Day?" "Yeah" Well, me and Manny had spent that night together, in one bed.  
"But that's nothing new; you and Manny have slept in the same bed before." "I know but something magically happened. I never realised it was 'til I threw Sara out and I think she's having my baby." "Are you sure? I mean, don't get me wrong but don't you tell each other everything and I mean everything?" "Yeah we do, but she hasn't been with someone since that night. It's been 9 months." "Oh my God, Mark. It has been 9 months 'cause you told me last week that it's been that long since you…." "Yeah, I know Glen. No need to repeat everything I say." "So, what you gonna do?" "Well, I've told Vince. Manny knows I'm here but isn't ready to talk to me yet. So, I'm waiting to see what happens." "Okay bro. Good luck and congratulations, I guess. Call me when you speak to her." "I will and thanks. I'll see you later.  
"Bye."  
  
"Why now? I mean I was just beating Shawn's ass around the ring on the playstation." Manny said as she began to push.  
"Because you're 10cm dilated. You need to push this baby out." The midwife replied.  
"Can't it wait until I finish the game?" Manny screamed as Shane and Shawn stood in front of the monitor and playstation.  
"Well, Shane-O let's decide who's the best Hogan or Hart." Shawn said as he handed a joy pad to Shane.  
"Let's get it on!" Shane replied as Vince rolled his eyes.  
"Just ignore them Manny. Focus; remember you entrance song by Joe Budden. C'mon, If you're…" "If you focused man would you please rock with it if you understand." Manny said before screaming again and pushing at the same time.  
"C'mon Manny, We've got the head. Just one last push and baby's born." The midwife said as Manny heard a voice in her head. 'C'mon Manny you can do it' "Okay. Let's go." Manny said as she sat held Vince's hand and took a deep breath. "C'mon Manny." Vince said encouraging his niece.  
"Wait what's Andre the Giant doing there?" Shane yelled as Manny looked up at the screen. The she pushed as hard as she could. She felt herself lower onto the pillow as she heard crying. "Congratulations Manny, it's a girl." The midwife said as Manny had a small smile on her exhausted face. After cleaning the baby up the midwife handed Manny her baby daughter. "She's just like you, Manny" Vince said softly as Manny couldn't stop looking at her babygirl.  
"Damnit! Why did Andre the Giant come and interfere in the match." Shawn said as he turned the playstation off. He and Shane turned around and gasped at the sight they saw.  
"You had the baby already." Shane asked.  
"No, this is just a loan till the real baby comes out." Manny replied as Shawn walked over to Manny.  
"She looks just like you. What are you gonna call her?" Shawn said softly. Manny's mind went back to the past.  
  
"So, when you have kids what are gonna name them?" Manny asked Mark as he tied his bandana around his head.  
"Hmmm, if I have a boy then Joseph, Joey for short and if I girl then either Maya or Taya. What about you?" Mark replied.  
"Haven't really thought about it. I guess when I find my man I'll think of baby names." "You'll find him. When you do, he'll treat you like a princess." "Yeah right. Anyway let's go, you've got a match."  
  
"Well, the name of my babygirl will be Taya Serenity Gill." Manny said as she gently kissed Taya on her tiny little forehead.  
"Taya, I like it." Vince replied as Manny handed him Taya. "Hey there little one, I'm you're great uncle Vi. I'll always be here for you just like I am for your mamma." Vince said softly before handing him to Shane.  
"Hey there babygirl, I'm your Uncle Shane. You'll always be my special little girl." Shane whispered before Shane gently put Taya in Shawn's arms. Shawn wiped a tear from his eye.  
"Taya, you'll be my youngest girlfriend. I'll be here to protect you." Shawn said softly. He looked at Manny and smiled. She was fast asleep. The midwife came in.  
"Do we have a name for her?" She whispered.  
"Taya Serenity Gill" Shawn whispered as he handed her to the midwife. "I'll be taking her to the nursery down the hall. I'd leave Manny to sleep for a while I'm sure you'll all want to sleep." The midwife whispered before walked away with Taya. After a few minutes, all three men left Manny to sleep they went back to Manny's house. They had all forgotten that Mark was still there and had fallen asleep in one of the plastic chairs outside of Manny's room.  
  
"Manny, can you hear me?" "Hmmm" "I have something to say." "Then say it." "Okay here goes." "Just say it already." "You are the heart and soul of my life. It was ordained that to you I belong. No-one could guess that the bond was so strong. How could they know what I'd seen all along?" "What does that mean?" "You'll find out soon."  
  
Well, that was a long one. Please read and review (as per usual). If you want to listen to Joe Budden's "Focus" you can listen to it on his offical site The couple of lines said at the end were from 'Your Eyes' by Rik Rok & Shaggy. More chapters soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Mark woke suddenly from the dream he was having. After few seconds working out where he was he stood up and stretched his arms. He walked over to the room where Manny was and looked through the window in the door. 'She looks so peaceful when she sleeps' he thought as he smiled. "Excuse me can I help you?" A voice came from behind.  
"Erm…yeah, is this Manny Gill's room?" Mark replied.  
"Why yes it is. Are you the baby Taya's father?" Mark looked back at Manny. 'She remembered' he thought as a single tear fell from his eye.  
"Sorry, yes I am. But things are abit complicated. It's a long story." Mark said as he looked down.  
"Would like to see your daughter?" "Erm…I don't know. I mean I didn't even know I was going to be a father 'til a few hours. What if Manny doesn't want me to see Taya?" "I'll tell you what when Manny wakes up, I'll ask her if you can. But I have to tell you something." "What?" "I heard everything you told Vince earlier on. You were stood outside my office." The nurse replied as Mark was kinda glad that someone else knew and apparently understood his side of the story. "Listen you can wait in my office 'til she wakes up and I'll have a chat with her. It seems to me that the poor thing's been scared and confused throughout her pregnancy. Don't worry I'll see what I can do." The nurse said as she led him to her office.  
"Thank You" Mark said softly as he sat down.  
  
"You can't hide from this bond. It's so strong that nothing can destroy it." "What bond? A bond with whom?" Manny asked the voice.  
"You'll find out soon!" The voice replied before fading away.  
  
Manny woke up as if hearing the voice for real. She looked around and realised what had happened in the past 24 hours. She looked in the crib next to her bed, finding it empty. She quickly started to panick. She sat up and pressed the nurse's button. She sat on her bed shaking.  
"Oh my God, she's gone. He's taken her." Manny cried. "No, he wouldn't do a thing like that. Where is she?" She cried as tears fell from her eyes. Just then the nurse came in.  
"Where is she? Where's my Taya?" Manny said as the nurse smiled.  
"It's alright. I took her to the nursery so you could have some peace. I also sent the three men that came in with you home." The nurse replied. Manny sighed with relief.  
"I'm sorry for over-reacting. It's just that she's become the most precious person in the world. Can I see her?" Manny said softly as she wiped her tears away.  
"Don't worry; we've had lots of first-time mothers react worse than you. Taya's on her way here. I've sent for someone to bring her up. Now there's someone waiting to see you. He's been waiting out side ever since you got here." "I know who you're talking about. I don't what to do." "Well, forgive me but I heard the whole story and I know you're confused at the moment. But he does have a right to see his daughter." "I suppose. But what do we talk about. I haven't seen him since March." "Well, do you love him?" "I don't know. I need time to think about how I feel." "Do want to stay best friends?" "Yes of course I do. He's the only one that I could talk to." "Well, there you are then. I think you should let him see you and Taya. Then maybe you'll have some idea as to where you want this to go." The door opened and another nurse walked with a bundle in her arms. Manny eyes sparkled as she saw Taya fast asleep. The nurse handed Taya to Manny and left the room. "So should I let him in?" The nurse asked.  
"Erm…Okay." Manny replied. The nurse smiled and walked towards the door. "Thank You." The nurse nodded and then left the room and headed for her office.  
"Excuse Me. She would like to see you now. But remember she is still very confused as to how she feels." The nurse said as Mark stood up. "She wants to still be best friends though." The nurse added causing Mark to smile.  
  
Hmmm, interesting. Hey even I don't know how this one's gonna turn out. Anyway, you know what to do. At the end of the chapter please review. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hey Manny!" Mark said softly as he entered the room. Manny looked up and gave a small, nervous smile. She honestly didn't know to do or say. She looked down again at Taya sleeping peacefully. "How are you?" Mark asked as he sat in the chair to Manny's bed.  
"Okay, a bit sore but it'll pass." Manny replied not looking up. She could feel her eye filling up with tears. "How's Sara and the baby?"  
"Don't know. Haven't spoken to her since March." Taker said causing Manny to look him in the eyes. "I'm a free man as of last week. I caught her with someone else. Baby's not mine."  
"I'm sorry. If it's any consolation, Taya's yours." Manny replied as she held out Taya for Mark. Mark looked at her. "She's your daughter too." Mark looked down at Taya who was waking up. She opened her eyes and looked up. Taya then grabbed one of Mark's fingers. Manny smiled as the tears began to fall from her eyes.  
"Why?" Mark whispered.  
"What?"  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I was, but then you went back to Houston to be with Sara. I felt alone and confused. I didn't know what to do. No-one knew until a couple of months ago. I'm sorry." Manny replied as Mark sat at the foot of Manny's bed.  
"Don't be. I should have let you speak after Wrestlemaina." Mark said. "So now what?" Manny looked up.  
"I don't know. Maybe we should take each day as it comes, just until I can sort myself out."  
"I understand." Mark replied as Taya began to cry.  
"I think she's hungry." Manny said as Mark gave Taya to her.  
"I should be going know. I'll talk to you later." Mark said as he stood up.  
"You don't have to. I kinda missed having you around."  
"Thanks but I have something to do."  
"Okay, here's my number. You can see Taya whenever you want to. Take care." Manny said. Mark took her number and left.  
"Looks like it's just me and you for a while." Manny said softly as she fed her daughter.  
"Never say that again!" Manny looked up and noticed Shawn standing by the door. Manny finished feeding Taya while Shawn walked in and sat down.  
"I just saw Mark leaving. Is everything alright between you two?"  
"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. I told him that we should take each day as it comes and then he left. I just don't know if we'll ever be as close as we were."  
"Manny, don't worry. If I know Mark, he just needs to think about some stuff, just like you."  
"But…"  
"But nothing. Everything will be better than it ever was. Trust me. Now you ready to go home."  
"Yeah, let's take Taya home." Manny said as she wiped her eyes and smiled. But she couldn't stop thinking about Mark.

"Mark, how is she?" Glen asked as Mark walked into the hotel room.  
"She's doing well and so is Taya." Mark replied as he collapsed onto the sofa.  
"I have a niece." Glen smiled. Then he looked at Mark.  
"Did you speak to her?"  
"Yeah, she's wants to take each day as it comes. But she gave me her number so I can see Taya anytime."  
"So what's the problem?"  
"I love her. But I can't tell her."  
"Why?"  
"Because it's my fault she's like this. She was alone for 3 months. Linda practically disowned her. All because if me. It's my fault she got pregnant. I was the one who kissed her that night and now I can't tell her how I feel. I used to be able to tell her everything, but now, it seems we hardly know each other."  
"Mark, its no-one's fault all this happened. It was meant to be." Glen said as he sat next to Mark. "Look bro, I know it's eating you up inside, but you have to respect Manny's wishes. She just had Taya; she's been alone during most of her pregnancy. She's confused. Give her time, she'll fine. Just don't lose hope." Glen added as he put his hand on Mark's shoulder. Mark looked at Glen and nodded. "So who does my niece look more like?"  
"She's all Manny 'cept for the eyes. Taya has my eyes. She's like an angel just like Manny." Mark replied as he smiled.  
"Don't worry Bro; you've been put on this earth just for Manny." Glen said looking at Mark's facial expression. It was strange because Mark actually looked like he was scared. As long as Glen could remember, Mark had never been scared 'cept when the fire took place when they were kids. Mark looked at Glen with his head slightly tilted to one side.  
"Ya think so?"  
"I know so." Glen replied causing Mark to smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Shane, I've been thinking." Vince said as he finished reading the newspaper.  
"About Manny?" Shane replied.  
"Yeah, I know that she won't agree to getting back into the ring for a while. I'm hoping that she will come back to the WWE to do something else."  
"Like what, dad?"  
"Well, as you know Eric Bishoff hasn't been popular in the company lately and he certainly hasn't been doing his job. So, he will be fired as Raw General Manager."  
"And you was thinking about making Manny the new Raw GM? I'm not sure if she will agree but I have another idea. It still means hat Manny is Raw GM but she will always want to be with Taya, I'm offering myself to be co-GM of Raw with Manny." Shane replied as Vince rubbed his chin and nodded in agreement.  
"She will be the one that gets the final decision about what happens on Raw, deal?"  
"Deal! Manny should be home soon. Shawn went to pick her up."  
"Yeah but there's only one thing we forgot. Mark's still at the hospital when we left last night."  
"Don't worry dad, I have a feeling that everything's gonna be fine. Manny will come home all smiles with baby Taya in her arms." Shane replied.  
"I hope so."

"What am I gonna do Shawn?" Manny sighed as she got into the car with Taya. Shawn closed the door and started the car.  
"Well, I think you should do what you told Mark. Take each day as it comes."  
"Yeah, maybe you're right."  
"Manny. You're still confused and haven't properly accepted what's happened and Mark's divorce has made things a little more confusing for you. But just remember one thing."  
"What?"  
"You'll never be alone. I'm always here for you as is Vince."  
"Thank you." Manny smiled. "One things for sure, I'm gong to need to go out to the ring to another song."  
"In the words of John Cena; for sure!" Shawn chuckled as he and Manny headed for home.

**Meanwhile, somewhere in America…**  
"Why do you keep looking at that picture? You made your choice 26 years ago."  
"I'm sorry, but…"  
"But what?"  
"I should have told you a long time ago, like I should have told you father."  
"Is this about that day?"  
"Yes. Let me just say that he shouldn't have been there that day. He had no part in it what so ever. It should have been you're father."  
"How long have you known?"  
"26 years."  
"And you never told anyone. Something that is really important and you kept to yourself all this time."  
"I'm really sorry, but there's something you can do. You can make right what I did wrong."  
"How?"  
"I have this address. I have written a letter. Go and find this address, please."  
"I'll see what I can do. I love you mom."  
"Love you too son."

**Who was that that? Who are they looking for and why? What's gonna happen between Manny and Mark? What's with Shawn? What's he hiding? All will be reveled soon**


End file.
